


And give me all my heart desires

by Madame_Solace



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has the best night ever, too bad its a dream. Still its not bad considering this time Sif, Jane and Thor made it into her dreams.</p><p>Written for fuckyeahdarcylewis' Smut Week, prompt was "Wet dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And give me all my heart desires

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Sappho's poem "A Hymn To Venus"  
> "Celestial visitant, once more  
> Thy needful presence I implore.  
> In pity come, and ease my grief,  
> Bring my distempered soul relief,  
> Favour thy suppliant's hidden fires,  
> And give me all my heart desires."
> 
> These are not my characters they belong to Marvel and Disney.

The restaurant is fabulous and instead of Richard its Darcy Jane has dressed up for tonight. “Despite the lack of stars I really like the view,” muses Darcy.  Jane is framed by the London’s skyline.  But she seems to glow her skin looks beautiful with the Aesir dress making that Jane outshines everyone at the restaurant.  Darcy wants to kiss the delicate neck and taste her skin.  Suddenly she is, Jane tastes like roses her lips like the rich port wine they’ve been drinking.  

“People are looking Darce,” whispers Jane breathlessly.

“Let them.  Dinner and a show, everyone will get laid tonight, they should be thanking me that their dates will be aroused after this.”

Jane laughs and Darcy captures her mouth in kiss but its Jane’s hand that is crawling up Darcy’s thigh that makes Darcy breathless.

The waiter coughs conspicuously and Darcy could almost slap him.

“What?”

“The rest of your party is here.”

And its true that now Ian and Thor are here. Somehow also the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif.

“Well fix the tables we’re obviously not going to fit,” Darcy snaps irritably Jane’s fingers are lightly stroking her inner thighs and her tights are not dulling the sensation.

“I see you’ve begun without us, please forgive us for our lateness,” Thor bows and apologizes.

Jane is beaming at him happily and he sits down on her other side.

“That’s fine at least you’re here now.” says Darcy.  

Sexing up a sad person is significantly more work than sexing up a happy person and Darcy really wants to see some of that action.

She’s waiting for Ian to sit down on her other side but Sif is standing there instead.

“Lady Darcy is this seat taken?”

Darcy shakes her head, “no please take it.”

Sif is more beautiful than she remembers, all shining armor and flowing hair and miles of legs that she folds underneath the table.

When everyone is sitting and eating she notices little things like how Sif’s husky voice seems to make everything she says a thousand times more interesting.  Thor has sat down in Jane’s seat and she’s feeding him chocolate covered strawberries.  Volstagg, Fandral, Ian and Hogun are busy actually eating and laughing and keeping them all entertained (well more like the Warriors are entertaining that Fandral has a beautiful singing voice) but its like she’s removed from the scene and people are leaving the restaurant.  Darcy grabs a strawberry and dips it into the chocolate and offers it to Sif.

“Lady Sif care for a chocolate strawberry?”

Sif smiles and Darcy brings the dripping strawberry to Sif’s lips, the chocolate runs down Darcy’s fingers but she doesn’t care. Sif makes a happy sound and licks her lips. “These are delightful!”

“Let me give you another.” offers Darcy and soon all Darcy cares about is Sif’s mouth and her chocolate stained red lips.  Lips that are somehow licking Darcy’s fingers clean of chocolate.

Darcy’s brain ceases to function as this happens.  Someone suggests they leave the restaurant and Jane and Thor are not to be broken apart and they all stumble back to the apartment Ian offering to room with the Warriors Three but Darcy waves them off.

Once back at the apartment Darcy thinks its strange that Erik is gone. So the four of them start taking off coats and scarves and armor and they just keep stripping.  Soon Thor is down to Asgardian boxer briefs (made of silky awesomeness probably because good lord his ass and bulge are straining against them).  Sif is a vision of long lean lines and a thin cream colored camisole, Jane is in her lacy blue bra and panties and looks beautiful.  Darcy is luckily wearing her corset and the girls are looking amazing and yeah she knew this expensive black beauty was going to be worth it.

They lounge around on the couches and drink more wine until Jane is back on Thor’s lap this time her hands tugging on his blond wavy locks as he sucks on her breast and Sif’s hand is now where between Darcy’s thighs where Jane’s was a few hours ago. Sif is kissing Darcy’s neck and she’s pretty sure lips aren’t supposed to be that skilled as Sif finds the spot that most of her boyfriends never find on their own.  Darcy drags her lips up to kiss her and Sif still tastes like strawberries and chocolate with a hint of something she can’t define.  

“Jane you should, mmm take the bed, Sif and I will be fine here.”

Jane doesn’t say anything just moans as Thors fingers play with her pussy.  Oh Darcy kinda wishes she’d been coaxing those sweet sounds out of Jane. But her own pussy has new fingers in it and Sif’s long lean fingers are just stroking the pussy lips teasing Darcy and oh her breasts were high and firm the rosy nipples like sirens until Darcy kissed them.  And once kissed she wanted only to suckle and taste the sweet flesh Sif’s fingers dipped into Darcy’s folds to dip the wetness and slowly Sif pulled away to Darcy moaning from the lack of Sif’s well-laved nipples.  Sif kissed her way down to Darcy’s left nipple fingers playing with her velvety folds the whole time and by the time she sucked in the nipple Darcy could only hold on to her impending orgasm.  Surely Sif had been with bed partners who would take ages to come and could do so much more before coming undone.  

“You must give in to me Darcy, I would hear your sounds of ecstasy or perhaps you do not like it?”

Darcy mumbled that she did oh she did but caught Sif smiling mischieviously and her fingers fucked into Darcy the thumb on her clit flicking the tender bundle of nerves delicately.  Darcy’s hips ground down on Sif’s hand and she could feel her toes curling and hooked a leg over Sif’s to change her angle. A scrape of teeth to Darcy’s nipple a hard suck, and Darcy came with a cry and felt  Sif kiss a trail down to her sex.

Before Darcy could recover the fingers were replaced with Sif’s eager mouth tongue lapping up her wetness trembling thighs bracketing Sif’s head resting on her shoulders.  Her hands pulled apart the outer lips and Sif was kissing and sucking the folds slowly drawing out breathless cries from Darcy. Her tongue fucked into Darcy and was replaced by three fingers and Sif sucked on her clit until Darcy screamed herself hoarse.

 

Sif rose up and pulled the shorter girl into her chest, as rubbed herself on on Darcy’s leg.  Darcy tentatively put her hand to Sif’s sex and sucked on her pink nipple and began to fuck Sif fingers and tongue eager to give satisfaction.  Sif cried her orgasm soon after and draped herself around Darcy again. As they fell to sleeping Jane called to Darcy.

“Darcy!”

“Hmm, what? I’m sleeping with a warrior lady. Go away!”

But Jane shook her and invited her to come to share the bed with her and Thor.  Thor was sprawled out on the bed and Jane didn’t hesitate climbing up on his lab and impaling herself on his huge dick.

“Magical hammer indeed.” Darcy murmured.  As she watched Jane fucked herself on Thor’s massive cock and while he strained and looked close to completion his fingers were working on Jane’s clit and with a cry Jane came and slumped forward.  Darcy was curled up on the bed she’d managed to pull Sif along who was dozing away.  Jane needed some help after that impressive fucking and Thor helped her off his cock.

...Which was still very much erect, no wonder Jane had trouble getting off of it.

“Would the lady Darcy like a ride?”

Darcy hesitated long enough for both Sif and Jane to give their ok and soon Darcy was sliding down on the massive cock.

Before she could get all the way down Thor thrust up and Darcy leaned forward hands on his pecs thighs gripping Thor’s hips.  He thrust upwards with a steadiness that made Darcy confident she wouldn’t fall off.  She ground down and felt like she was going to split in two.   At first it was more painful than it was pleasurable but then she’d been well-fucked before Thor.  Soon though Thor’s fingers found her clit and she was coming again.  Still she rode him because he hadn’t come yet and she was going to bring him to completion no matter what.  Jane who’d been drowsing roused herself and leaned forward to suck on one of Darcy’s breasts. When Sif came forward for the other breast Jane pulled back and Sif was kneading both breasts as Thor continued to thrust with a rhythm like a beating heart. Steady strong, eternal.  Jane climbed up and straddled his head holding onto the backboard she delicately put her pussy in range of his mouth.  He buried his face in her pussy and Jane ground down on his mouth.   

Darcy leaned back hands on his thighs and stopped trying to grind down she was tired but happily another orgasm was rolling through her as Sif kept playing with her breasts. The orgasm rolled on forever and she thought she heard the faint buzz of her vibrator.

Light shone throught he skylight and Darcy realized that morning had come.  Apparently she’d fallen asleep with a vibrator in her hand.  She was wet and aching for another release.  In the next room she could hear Thor and Jane snoring peacefully and remembered how they’d woken her up leading to her digging out her vibrator and starting her orgy fantasy.

Darcy pulled fingered herself and put her vibrator in sighing that she still had no idea if Asgardian pussy was any sweeter than regular Midgardian pussy.  As she came she wished just once Jane and Thor would invite her into their bed.  Ahh well, she thought, and flicked it to a higher setting and kneaded her own breasts.  There was always tonight to dream again of the divine Lady Sif.  And more batteries to buy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
